pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:LíriKo
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... O.o O.O te gusta THG(The Hunger Games/Los Juegos Del Hambre)?? I Likr It, they're perfect. Además te gusta la sinopsis de mi nueva novela Las alas de la libertad Creo que llegaremos a ser buenos amigos...o eso espero ;D [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 22:22 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Yo si Yo si que lo adivino, sobre todo ahora desde que tengo twitter xD. Además está todo el mundo pendiente de la peli de Catching Fire/En Llamas y les ha dado por usar los nombres en inglés e.e Me encataría ser amigo tuyo, y gracias por decir lo de mi estilo de escritura n.n PD: claro que leeré tu novela :D [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 22:53 1 jul 2012 (UTC) :P Jajajajajajaa yo también soy adicto (me leí los tres, el 2º y el 3º me los prestaron pero los tendré por mi cumple :la:) Te paso mi twitter sin problemas aunque solo lo uso para hablar con mis amigos x3 (@lopezhector96) PD: subí el prólogo de mi novela es este [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 22:29 2 jul 2012 (UTC) ''Lik~Sama :3 Gracias, preciosa nwn, pero no lo pude ver por que está en rojo D: OMG cuanto me arrepiento de no tener el móvil encendido, yo quería al striper (???) ñee, es coña, os quería a vosotras D:, tenía el móvil apagado por que tenía clases <.< sorry... Pero aún así estaba pensando en quedar las tres un día de estos (Sin Silvia, que me estoy pensando lo que pretende) ¿Qué te parece? Otra cosa! Lo del cine.... ¡¡¡ME ENCANTÁ!!! Y lo final Archivo:Meow.gif: Me he dado cuenta de que aún no somos amigas en PE, a si que, amigas??? Si dices que si ponme un Delcatty, y a ti...? I feel like floating in the sky Come and enjoy you too! 16:12 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Dibujo: Lo que te prometí ^^ Archivo:Lik_&_Allen_L.).pngFin :3 I feel like floating in the sky Come and enjoy you too! 17:55 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Lik-sama-sensei! (?) Aquí esta mi tarea de becario del PEriodico, hice un texto desde el punto de vista de una paloma nwn : Mi vida de paloma no es ni fácil ni difícil, es como una combinación de ambos, puedo encontrar comida donde sea, migas de pan, sobras de comida humana, lo buenos es que una paloma como yo puede comer casi de todo. Agradezco ese don. Pero, ver a mis amigos y familiares perecer ante una descargar eléctrica de esos extraños hilos gruesos de están sujetos a una clase de grandes pilares. Eso lo crean los humanos, luego de grandes ventarrones algunos de esos hilos se cortan y los humanos lo reparan, pero a veces se tardan demasiado. Hay humanos buenos, que nos alimentan y nos dan migas de pan, ellos son bondadosos con nosotros, los humanos nos ven como signo de paz, eso me gusta, pero si fueran un poco más cuidadosos en cuidar el ambiente, los querría más. Hay algo que ellos llaman “basura”, no me gusta mucho, huele mal y es horrenda, pero a veces trae sorpresas deliciosas, claro que otras veces, son solo cascaras de huevo, calcetines rotos y otras cosas olorosas y repugnantes, ni tan buena es esa “basura”. Me encanta volar, es muy divertido, pero también lo uso para huir de esos niños que por pura maldad corren hacia nosotros, ellos nos dan miedo, no me gustan mucho los niños. Los adultos no hacen eso, pero a veces sus pisadas también nos asustan ¡Es que tenemos patas tan sensibles que cada pisada para nosotros es un temblor enorme! Una vez sentí un terremoto y volé muy alto, muy alto, media hora después los edificios caían y gente moría, no era muy bonito, pero días después fue hermoso ver como se ayudaban entre ellos, los humanos son unidos, pero otras veces no, pero me gustan sus uniones, es tan bello ver que en equipo cualquier cosa, por más grande que sea, se logra. Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 17:31 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Aqui mi tarea Aqui esta mi tarea... Me da verguenza aún así xD 'Linkin Park- In the End' No importa cuanto lo intentes, jamás cambiaré de parecer, Manten eso en tu mente. El tiempo es muy valioso, y pasa muy rapido, por eso hay que disfrutarlo, noto el tiempo salir por la ventana, no lo puedo detener aunque yo quiera. Siempre te burlabas de mi, como si yo fuera un muñeco tuyo, al que podias maltratar y hacer lo que quieras con el, y me pongo a pensar, ¿Como fui tan idiota para caer rendido en tus pies?, estoy sorprendido de hasta donde llegaste, porque decian que las personas malas no duran. Estoy seguro de que me recuerdas, no intentes evadirme, tratas de hacerlo porque te averguenzas de todo lo que me hiciste, pues ahora yo me rio de ti, y el que rie ultimo rie mejor, mantuviste todo eso dentro tuyo, y cuando intente decirlo todo empeoró para mi, lo que senti por ti, fue temporal, y yo creia que duraria hasta el fin de nuestros días. Para estar contigo lo perdi todo, más bien, deje todo lo que tenia por ese amor verdadero que sentía por ti, y tu no por mi. Toda la confianza que tenia por ti la lleve lo más lejos que pude... hasta que tu me traicionaste, eso es culpa tuya. Intente arreglarlo como pude pero se nota que tu no estabas de acuerdo y estabas con otro. Te perdoné, te di varias oportunidades y tu no me supiste aprovechar, nunca me supiste escuchar. Es tan irreal.. duró tan poco... cuando era un niño me imaginaba que el amor no tenia comparación, que era lo mejor... pero mi experiencia no fue la mejor de todas, al parecer. Pero te lo perdiste, yo iba a estar ahi cuando lo necesitaras, pero tengo que agradecer que me di cuenta de tu maldita mentira... O sufriria aún más que hoy... 'Me dicen Juanix x3~(~)¿Me conoces? Dejame un mensaje~' 01:27 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Lik mi novela sigue El Empezar de Cero SHEONARD☆Archivo:Rayquaza mini.png☆Siempre te responderé. 21:44 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Lik, Una gran usuaria LíriKo, más conocida como “Lik” es la creadora del PEriódico, ella también es una grandiosa escritora, que realmente sus escrituras nos llegan al alma, ella es de buen corazón. Todos los días que entra nos saca una hermosa sonrisa, es una chica grandiosa y con gran carisma. ¿Qué opino de ella? Mi opinión sobre ella es que… realmente algunas veces es molesta, otras es buena y otras es simpática, pero generalmente es una chica maravillosa para mi y alguien muy especial que no lleno de alegría cuando entro por primera vez. Ella empezó con su novela Cuando llegue a lo más alto, que causo sensación en PE y nos quedo muy claro que ella haría de buena usuaria en esta nueva generación. Después creo el PEriódico, siendo una maravillosa idea, siendo aprobada por todos, ahorita están programando su primera edición, ya para que salga y nos guste a todos (¿Cómo no nos gustará?) A mi parecer en la cuestión de su vida en PE ella tiene mucho futuro y será adorada por la próxima generación, o al menos eso digo. Sus ideas son maravillosas y realmente impactantes, si o si ella tendrá un gran futuro. Aquí algunos comentarios: “Lik es... una buena chica, a mí parecer, se confía en ella muy rápido, como sí la conocieras desde hace muchos años. A veces se enoja y no hay quién la calme, pero es buena persona” Dijo King “Que es una gran chica,me cae fenomenal” Dijo Fabián “Que es increíble como una usuaria nueva que entró hace tan poco pudo crear una innovación así de original y que está moviendo a toda Pokeéspectaculos; además ,obviamente, de que es una persona muy simpática que tiene gran personalidad.” Comento nuestro gran administrador Germán. En general, Lik es una chica que a todos les cae genial, y que tiene unas maravillosas ideas que retumban a todo PE. Lik, de 14 años, claramente una chica ... perfecta. Este es mi texto lik, espero que te guste ;D '★Rin ' '[[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'X']] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 01:08 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Aqui esta mi tarea... Again (? Lo que siento por el... es el odio, el absoluto odio, lo detesto, es muy inmaduro y quiere demostrar lo contrario y no puede. Siempre dice lo contrario de mi, le hago una broma a alguien y el siempre lo estropea, es algo más personal lo que el tiene conmigo, ahi veces que interactuo con cierta persona y el automaticamente se pone mal, poniendo de excusa que es algo que le paso en la vida real. El siempre se contradice, SOLO, siempre decia que no hagamos tal cosa, y después de un tiempo viene y lo hace, como si nunca hubiera dicho lo contrario. Siempre que dice que se va, viene y dice: Estoy aburrido, por eso me quedare Es tan aguafiestas... Tambien es lamebotas, cosa que no soporto, a cualquier admin. lo trata como si fuese un rey o una reina, paso tanto tiempo que nuestras peleas ya son una fama, por decirlo así, todos saben de nuestras peleas, por eso a veces cansamos, y lo admito, pero tengo que admitir que de alguna manera yo soy el que inicia a veces, pero el tampoco se queda atras, no es justo de que después solamente YO tenga la culpa, odio eso, que me esten culpando por algo que nunca hice y que inicio el otro. A veces por no contestarle de forma bruta, no contesto, porque luego el que la empeora soy yo, y el malo soy yo, el usa el sarcasmo mucho conmigo, eso tampoco lo soporto. Me quiere hacer la vida imposible, y me la hizo con una relación que yo tenia, y por eso la termine, tiene la maldita costumbre de arruinar todo lo que tengo, desde un principio lo creia responsable y maduro, pero por ahora me esta demostrando lo contrario, no lo soporto, hay veces que quiero gritarle infinidades de cosas 300 palabras, ni 3 días, 3 tareas en un día, deberia ganar un premio (? Me dicen Juanix x3~(~)¿Me conoces? Dejame un mensaje~ 01:30 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Lik Eres uno de los que ha jugado PokeSorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí está el pokémon que te quedastes Un Purrloin que evolucionara a las 100 ediciones Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Kevin the pigeon.Woof Woof. 21:33 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola! :3 Te hice un sprite y un VS, espero que te gusten, aunque no salieron muy bien.... Archivo:Lik_sprite.pngArchivo:VS_Lik.png Bye, bye! nwn Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 18:49 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Like~Sam :3 Dioooos como te quiero mi pastelitoooo!!! (? Me encanta el chisme de Harry, es tan... Senxy? aunque yo lo pensara con el pelo negro, pero no lo modifiques!!! me gusta Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png Enfín mira, ya hice los sprites de Bego y Allen, dime que te parecen Archivo:;).png Archivo:Begoña_Sprite_Normal.png-->Bego, que me quedó un poco chungo :\ Archivo:Allen_Sprite.png-->Allen, el senxy hermano de Harry :3 ¿Te molaron? Pronto haré los demás adié. PD: Te quiero pastelito Archivo:(babyface).png Archivo:Neru_icon.gifNeru... ¡La mejor vocaloid que ha existido!Archivo:Neru_icon.gif 16:55 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Lik x3. Eres uno de los que han jugado PokeSorpresas en el chat de PE. '''Estos son los Pokémon que te quedaste: Archivo:Skarmory_NB.gif Cuídalo mucho. Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 17:13 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Genialosidades :3 Listooos! Allí van :3 Archivo:Lía_Sprite_Normal.png--->Tu a lo monosa monosísima :3 Archivo:Nerea_Sprite_Normal.png-->Yo a lo que mal quedé Archivo:Harry_Sprite_Normal.png---> Grr Harry :3 Archivo:Ezio_Sprite_Normal.png--->¡Super Ezio! (Keny es el mote) Fin :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Swablu.png¿Mi sueño? La paz mundial...Archivo:Cara_de_Swanna.png 18:06 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Preeeesley 8D Que bueno que te haya gustado y que lla las sepas hacer (esque soy una buena profe Archivo:;).png). Bueno, te dejo mi firmita Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Politoed_NB.gifI'm not your princess, I'm just a frog...Archivo:Seismitoad_NB.gif 20:58 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Hallo de nuevo mi pequeña Lik... Bueno, venía a perdirte que vienieses a hacer magdalenas multicolores conmigo Archivo:Zatho_emoticon4.png(? OkNop, venía a pedirte que fuésemos amigos, ¿Amigos unicornios?(? [[Usuario:Alivo|'Sparklet']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Chiedi qui ']] 12:15 30 sep 2012 (UTC) LIK, CARIÑOOOOOOOO(? Pues andamos bien, nos vamos a cargar P.E a base de magdalenas y unicornsssss :ming:(? Pero bueeeeeeh, ala, ya nos veremos, Carrrrriño(? PD: PONME A JOLTIKKKKKK (para mi es como una magdalena de colores con patas)(? [[Usuario:Alivo|'Sparklet']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Chiedi qui ']] 09:54 6 oct 2012 (UTC)